The Last Battle (Focus of the Family Radio Theatre)
The Last Battle was produced in 2002 as a Radio Theatre production by Focus on the Family, The C. S. Lewis Company Ltd. and Tyndale Entertainment. It featured a full cast, orchestral music, and an introduction by Douglas Gresham. It was dramatised and directed by Paul McCusker. Broadcast History On December 26th 2005, in Britain, BBC Radio broadcast the first four of the 'Chronicles' recordings back to back as complete, continuous performances. They were: The Magician's Nephew; The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe; The Horse and His Boy; and Prince Caspian. The remaining three Chronicles (The Voyage Of The Dawn Treader, The Silver Chair, and The Last Battle) were aired on BBC Radio in fifteen 50 minute episodes on consecutive weekdays from 22nd December 2006 to 10th January 2007. Differences from the Book Cast * Paul Scofield - Narrator * David Suchet - Aslan * Victor Spinetti - Shift * Andrew Sachs - Puzzle * Gwynn Beech - Tirian * Philip Sully - Jewel * Steven Webb - Eustace * Jade Williams - Jill * Douglas Gresham - Host * Howard Attfield - Poggin * Robert Benfield - Reepicheep * Charlie Burnell - Emeth * Nick Burnell - Mole * Elizabeth Counsell - Lamb * Tenniel Evans - Farsight * Paul Ewing - Ginger the Cat * Katy Glassborow - adult Lucy * Paul Grunert - Griffle * Michael Haughey - King Erlian * Milton Jones - Diggle * Katy Kellgren - Dryad * Stash Kirkbride - Rishda Tarkaan * Sallyanne Law - older Polly * Polly March - second Squirrel * Robert Meadwell - Water Rat * Robin Meredith - Boar * Lily Milton - Mouse * Joan Moon - first Squirrel * Peter Moreton - adult Peter * David Oakley - Bear * Daniel Philpott - older Digory * Gyuri Sarossy - older Edmund * Philip Sherlock - Mr. Tumnus * Katherine Suchet - third Squirrel * Mervyn Stutter - Fledge * Paul Webster - Roonwit * John Woodnut - elder Digory Directors * Paul McCusker - Director * Philip Glassman - Casting Director Producers * Dave Arnold - Producer * Kurt Bruner - Executive Producer * Al Janssen - Executive Producer Sound * Mark Drury - Sound Design * Todd Busteed - Sound Design Assistance * John Campbell - Music Composer * Jim Scheffler - Orchestra Recording and Mixing at Martin Sound, Alhambra, California * Al Clifft and members of the Azusa Pacific University Choir Voice Recording * Mark Drury - Voice Recording Engineer * Dave Arnold - Voice Recording Engineer * Duane Harms - Voice Recording Engineer * Voice Tracks recorded at The Soundhouse, Ltd., London CD Release Tyndale Entertainment released a three disc recording of the radio play. Track Listing Disc 1 # Prologue # Shift & Puzzle # Aslan in Narnia? # The King's Rashness # Lord Shift # Tirian the Captive # Help Arrives # Weapons and Preparation Disc 2 # A Good Night's Work # "The Dwarf's are for the Dwarfs!" # Poggin's Story # Tash Has Come # Narnia is No More # The Great Bonfire Meeting # A Volunteer & A Victim # "Who Stands with Me?" # Two Tragedies Disc 3 # Narnia's Last Battle # Inside the Stable # The Wooden Doorway # "They Won't Take Us in Again!" # Night Falls on Narnia # Emeth & Aslan # "Further Up and Further In!" # Farewell to the Shadow-Lands # Epilogue External Links excerpt from the radio play Category:Radio Adaptations Category:The Last Battle